List Ten Characters from Any Fandom
by JediMasterQuill
Summary: *pokes title* yes, you know the drill. But I've made my own questions, and I'm planning to create a few more sets, so if you like taking this quizzes is that right? than this would be for you.


**a/n;; I've seen the 'list twelve characters from any fandom' quiz things, and I _loved_ them. But I could only find two, which was a little disappointing. So I made my own questions, and yes...you can use them (obviously), for posting on your profile and such. However, if you make a new story and post them there, just say that Jedimasterquill wrote the questions (same goes for anyone who posts these on other sites besides ). Well, here's my example, and the blank questions are below the credits. Enjoy! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

List out ten characters from any fandoms.

_2. Sol_

_6. Berrynose_

_7. Jayfeather_

_9. Bluestar_

_10. Squirrelflight_

~1. **One, Ten, Six **and** Five **are at a restaurant. **One** is at a table with **Ten **and **Six, **while** Fiv**e is on their own. **Five** wants to join in the conversation. So how do **One, Ten,** and **Six **react when **Five **walks up to them?

Ivypaw: *walks up to the table* Hello…

Scourge: *glares at Ivypaw*

Squirelflight: *sighs and continues to stir her soup, thinking about Brambleclaw.*

Berrynose: Here to see me? *grins smugly*

Ivypaw: Erm…no…

Berrynose: *looks surprised* You sure? I have about a line of shecats who practically stalk me, so-

Scourge: Shut up, Stumpy-tail.

Berrynose: *cries*

Scourge: Ivypaw, *whispers* don't tell these morons this, but you have great potential for evil. So join me, and we will rule the galaxy-

Squirrelflight: *looks up* What about ruling the galaxy?

Scourge: Nevermind that. Ivypaw, you can join us.

Berrynose: There isn't a seat for her! *sits on the side of his chair* It's a great sacrifice, and I'm only doing this to spare all of you, but Ivypaw can sit on my chair.

Ivpaw: *snarls* Not on your life, Stumpytail. *steals a chair from another table. Berrynose starts to cry again.*

~2. **Two **is hosting a party at their place, and invites everyone but **Seven**. What happens?

Sol: *is in the middle of a huge ballroom. There are lights all around the edge, and a live orchestra is playing music. Couples are waltzing in the center of this, while the others are scattered around the edges, talking and eating and throwing food at each other.*

Jayfeather: *pads into the ballroom. Can sense Sol in the middle of the room* Sol? Hey, Sol!

Sol: *looks up* Foxdung.

Jayfeather: *storms over to Sol, accidentally knocking over several dancers* Why didn't you invite me? And is that…_Hollyleaf_ that you're dancing with…?

Sol: …um…

Hollyleaf: *sighs* Jayfeather, would you go and mind your own business?

Jayfeather: I have no life! I'm stuck in the medicine cat den all day, I can't see, no one comes over to talk or anything, so what business are you telling me to mind? And when did you get together with Sol? Wouldn't that be against the warrior code or something? I know that Firestar definitely won't approve, not at all.

Sol: Why so angry? _Jealous?_

Jayfeather: *bursts into flames and incinerates with embarrassment*

~3. **Four **is beginning to stalk **Three**. **Three's** best friend-**Eigh**t-decides to do something. What do they do?

Spottedleaf: Hawkfrost, this has gone far enough. It was…I want to say 'fine', but following Leafpool around wasn't acceptable, but it's better than _stalking_ Hollyleaf!

Hawkfrost: *glances up from his laptop* So?

Spottedleaf: _SO?_ So she's half your age, that's _so!_ And she doesn't need some creep of a cat watching her twenty-four-seven!

Hawkfrost: Mmmhmmm…

Spottedleaf: *glares at him, and then looks at the laptop screen*

Hawkfrost: Hey! *closes internet browser*

Spottedleaf: That's it! Watching her from the dark forest was one thing, but _posing as _Sol_ and stalking her FaceBook _is even worse! And that desktop picture of Leafpool is completely inappropriate!

Hawkfrost: *shuts the computer down. Glares up at Spottedleaf.* I've seen your cellphone, you know.

Spottedleaf: *tries to look innocent* You did?

Hawkfrost: *whispers* Yeah, and I saw that background that you have of Tigerstar…

Spottedleaf: *faints*

~4.** One i**s having an affair with **Ten**. **Six** finds out about this, and storms to **One,** completely furious. What happens, and why is** Six** upset?

Scourge: Hmmm…Squirrelflight…*looks into her eyes*

Squirrelflight: *looks into his eyes* Oh Scourge…

Berrynose: *walks in*

Scourge and Squirrelflight: *looks at Berrynose simultaneously*

Berrynose: Scourge! How could you?

Scourge: *looks at Squirrelflight, and then at Berrynose* Um…

Berrynose: *starts to sob* But..but…you knew that me and Squirrelflight…

Scourge: *looks at Squirrelflight* You did _what?_

Squirrelflight: *squirms* Um…yeah…that was a long time ago, ya' know….

~5. **Ten **breaks up with **One. One, **not in their right mind, goes out and blames **Six** for the entire thing. **Six, **offended, ignores **One** and decides to hang out with **Ten, **and their best friend, **Seven.** What happens?

Berrynose: *is at the mall with Squirrelflight and Jayfeather*

Squirrelflight: Oh, _Berrynose_, this top will look _totally_ epic on you! Hey Jayfeather, come over here and take a look at it!

Jayfeather: *mutters under his breath* How in the dark forest can I _see_ something…

Berrynose: *dons the bright pink and black shirt* I don't really like the way it rubs my fur the wrong way, but you are _so_ totally right, it's like _perfect! _

Squirrelflight: We are so like, right! Hey, Jayfeather, get back here! And no, I'm not buying that for you. You need to listen to suicidal music like you need a hole in the head.

~6. **Four **has stopped stalking **Three** and is now stalking **One. Ten, **becoming jealous, confesses their love to **Six,** who rejects them. What happens?

Squirrelflight: Berrynose, please…

Berrynose: Nope. Sorry. I've gotten over you like ages ago, and besides, I like being fought over.

Squirrelflight: *blinks* …cats are fighting over you…?

Berrynose: *nods* You should've seen it. Yesterday was Poppyfrost vs Honeyfern, and the winner-Honeyfern-is going to battle Cinderheart. I think that Hollyleaf is going to fight the winner of that battle, But I don't know…

Scourge: *runs over to them and clutches Berrynose's paws* Please…_save me!_

Berrynose: *shoves him away* Ew, now I have to wash my fur again!

Scourge: No, _please_, hide me! He's everywhere, positively_ everywhere!_ *starts to babble on, not making much sense*

Squirrelflight/Berrynose: ...

~7. **Eight **and **Six** have suddenly gotten together. No one knows how. What exactly happened?

Berrynose: Spottedleaf, I need your help.

Spottedleaf: What's wrong Berrynose? …wow, you look pretty worn out.

Berrynose: *nods* Yeah…oh Spottedleaf, I can't stand it any more! They all seem to be after me! I can't stop them! Firestar said that he's gonna exile me from the Clan, because I've been the cause of so much trouble…

Spottedleaf: I have an idea…

Berrynose: *looks up*

Spottedleaf: I guess…you could say that you're with _me,_ and then everyone will forget about all of this

Berrynose: Really?

Spottedleaf: Yes, I guess that would work. *sighs, and mutters under hear breath* I hope Tigerstar doesn't hear about this…

~8. **Two **teams up with **One** and robs **Eight's **home. What do they steal, and why?

Sol: Scourge! Everyone's going to hear you!

Scourge: *mutters* Shut your trap…it's not my fault she has these statues of Tigerstar everywhere…and it's so dang dark-just watch, _you'll_ trip over one sooner or later.

Sol: Excuses, excuses. Come along, let's see where her cellphone is.

Scourge: Remind me: why do we need her cellphone?

Sol: Didn't you hear what Hawkfrost said the other day? If we get that wallpaper, I know certain shecats who will pay most handsomely for it.

~9**. Eight** goes to court, suing **Two **and **One** for robbery. **Five **is the judge. What is the ruling?

Ivypaw: *bangs gravel on table* Order!

Spottedleaf: _Give me my effing phone back, you bloody-_

Sol: *shakes his head* Tsk tsk, such language, my dear Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf: *screeches* _I AM NOT YOUR DEAR ANYTHING, SOL! NOW GIVE ME-_

Scourge: *narrows eyes* Aren't courts supposed to be quiet?

Ivypaw: That's it! You, Spottedleaf, are going to publicly admit that you are desperately in love with Heavystep, and that Tigerstar can go and-

Sol: -Ivypaw, that was most inappropriate, and besides, what about the cellphone. Who gets it?

Ivypaw: Me of course.

Spottedleaf: *faints*

~10. Trying to get out of a life of stalking, **Four** decides to volunteer at a food pantry. **Nine** is the organizer of this, and soon, they find themselves falling in love with **Four. Four,** on the other hand, is smitten with **Five,** who sort of likes **NIne.** What happens?

Hawkfrost: *is organizing cans*

Bluestar: *looks around, sees that no one's there, and edges her way towards Hawkfrost*

Hawkfrost: *organizes cans, and then notices Bluestar* Hm.

Bluestar: Hi...

Hawkfrost: Hey... *looks around and sees Ivypaw* Hey, Ivypaw!

Ivypaw: *glances at Hawkfrost*

Hawkfrost: *looks at her hopefully*

Ivypaw: *stays where she is, organizing boxes of pasta*

Hawkfrost: *sighs*

Bluestar: *fumes* Um…Hawkfrost…?

Hawkfrost: Ivypaw, do you need any help?

Bluestar: *eyetwitch*

Ivypaw: No thanks, Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost: *sighs*

Bluestar: *pads over to Ivypaw* Ivypaw, may I have a word…?

Ivypaw: Sure!

Bluestar: *whispers*

Ivypaw: *gasps* He _didn't!_

Bluestar: He did.

Ivypaw: *storms over to Hawkfrost* Hawkfrost, how could you! Dovepaw's my _sister!_

Hawkfrost: *stutters* Wha-why-

Ivypaw: *slaps Hawkfrost*

Hawkfrost: *blinks*

Ivypaw: *storms out of food pantry*

Bluestar: Hey Hawkfrost...

~11. **Five **decides to take back their former ruling on the case of **Eight** vs **Two **and **One.** Now, **Five** has sent all three to a desert island, along with **Nine **and **Three.** Eventually, they escape, but how?

Hollyeaf: Thanks Sol. Thanks a lot.

Sol: Well, it certainly isn't that bad.

Bluestar: *glares*

Sol: I mean…look at the view! You can see so far from here!

Scourge: Yes, at the endless blue sea. That's very interesting. *yawns*

Sol: *mutters* You're not helping…

Hollyleaf: So, remind me again, why do _I_ have to be here?

Sol: Erm…

Scourge: Ivypaw revoked the sentence after we tried to steal the cellphone back from her. So, to get us away, she sent us here, and we were allowed to choose two cats to accompany us. I chose Bluestar, 'cause she's mah' homie, and Sol-

Sol: *slaps paw over Scourge's mouth*

Scourge: *bites Sol's paw*

Sol: *shrieks and lets go* Ow, my paw…

Bluestar: … *thinks; when was I ever Scourge's "homie"?*

Hollyleaf: So why did he choose me?

Scourge: *grins evilly (how else does he grin?)* Why don't you ask him yourself?

Hollyleaf: Um, I'd rather not know…

Bluestar: Now, when did Ivypaw say we could come back?

Sol: *eager to change the topic* She didn't say. I suppose we could try to escape _now_, instead of later.

Scourge: But are you sure you wouldn't want to stay here a little longer with a certain someone, Romeo? *elbows Sol*

Sol: *bristles* _Shut up_, Scourge. And don't call me that. Now, what we might want to do is to-

Bluestar: Wait!

Everyone else: What?

Bluestar: I'm in StarClan! I can just fly over the sea and into the stars-

Scourge: What about the rest of us?

Bluestar: *pulls out a badge* I'm a 'Supreme Order of Mew' member-I have privileges.

Sol: *eyes badge* I could use one of those...

Bluestar: *waves a wand*

Hollyleaf: ZOMG, is that _Jayfeather's stick? Like, the one that he's obsesses over?_

*cue awkward silence*

Bluestar: Erm…it's not the ancient stick, if_ that's _what you mean. It's meh' wand. *waves wand, and _apparates _everyone to the shore of the mainland*

~12. In **One's** absence, **Seven **and **Six** have hooked up. What happens when **One** walks into a 'romantic' restaurant with **Four** (as friends!) and sees **Seven **and **Six** sharing a meal?

Scourge: Interestin' place, Hawkie.

Hawkfrost: *glares* Don't call me that.

Scourge: Who are you looking for? A certain apprentice…?

Hawkfrost: *rolls eyes*

Scourge: I take it by your silence that you are. Hey, look over there!

Jayfeather: And Cinderheart, I was wondering if you…um…

Berrynose: *puts on a higher voice* Yes, Jayfeather?

Scourge: *jaw-drop*

Hawkfrost: Why'd he call Berrynose 'Cinderheart'?

Scourge: No! Jayfeather! *runs to their table*

Berrynose: *looks at Scourge. Thinks; that's like the end of this…*

Scourge: *pants* Jayfeather-

Jayfeather: Go away, Scourge. As you can see, Cinderheart and I-

Scourge: THAT'S NOT CINDERHEART!

Berrynose: *says in a high voice* Of course I like am! Like Jayfeather, don't like listen to him!

Scourge: See! His-er, her- voice sounds weird!

Jayfeather: She just has a cold.

Scourge: *sniffs the air* Does Cinderheart wear cologne?

Jayfeather: …

Berrynose: *edges away from the table*

Jayfeather: BERRYNOSE, YOU-

Hawkfrost: *sees Ivypaw* Hey, Ivypaw!

Ivypaw: *sprays him with pepper spray* Get away you pedophile!

Hawkfrost: AUGH! No, wait come back! I can explain-

~13. After the desert island ordeal, **Two** has gone mad. In their insanity, they run up to **Ten** and declare their everlasting love for them. Stunned and a little afraid, **Ten** runs over the nearest phone booth and calls **Nine.** What do they say, and what does **Two** do?

Sol: *runs up to Bluestar*

Bluestar: *le gasp* Sol! What are you doing here?

Sol: *coughs* Ahem. _Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, mmm, _

Bluestar: …

Sol: _I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why-_

Bluestar: Um…Sol…?

Sol: _I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in yooouuuu-! _

Bluestar: *blinks*

Sol: _In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream-_

Bluestar: *understanding dawns upon her* Sol! What are you saying?

Sol: *runs up to Bluestar and hugs her, still singing* _It's like a million little stars spelling out your name, _

Bluestar: *untangles herself* Augh! *races to the nearest telephone booth*

Sol: *runs after her* _You gotta come on, come on. Say that we'll be together…._

Bluestar: *slams phone booth door in his face*

Sol: *hits the glass and slides down to the floor-is knocked out*

Bluestar: *dials the number to the SAFL (StarClan Against Forbidden Love) hotline* I feel sort of hypocritical right about now…Come on, ring already! Oh, there we go-

Spottedleaf: Hello, this is the StarClan Against Forbidden Love hotline, how may I help you?

Bluestar: Spottedleaf! You need to help me!

Spottedleaf: …Bluestar…? Why are you calling-OH THIS HAD BETTER NOT HAVE _ANYTHING_ TO DO WITH TIGERSTAR!

Bluestar: umm, Spottedleaf…?

Spottedleaf: HE'S MINE, YOU HEAR ME? _MINE!_ M-I-N-E MINE!

Bluestar: *holds phone away from her ear as Spottedleaf screeches*

Spottedleaf: IF YOU DARE EVEN LOOK AT HIM I'LL TELL OAKHEART YOU'RE TWO-TIMING HIM!

Bluestar: Uh, Spottedleaf? This has nothing to do with Tigerstar…

Spottedleaf: I'M SERIOUS, I'LL-oh, this has nothing to do with him? Okay then, what do you need?

Bluestar: It's Sol, he ran up to me and started singing some two-leg song about diamonds-

Spottedleaf: _Lucy in the sky, with diamonds-_

Bluestar: …'kay then...

Spottedleaf: Oh, heh heh, sorry about that. Beatle moment. As you were saying?

Bluestar: And it's so obvious that he has it for me, and oh foxdung, he's waking up…

Spottedleaf: …what did you do to him?

Bluestar: He just slammed himself into the phonebooth, and-

Sol: _We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

Bluestar: *bangs paw on the glass* Shut the dark forest up!

Sol: *sniffles*

Spottedleaf: ..I see…well, there's not much I can do. See, this is a self-help sort of hotline, cats call us because they're falling in love with some other cat from another Clan, and then we give them advice. Unless Sol wants to reform, there's-

Bluestar: Not much you can do, I know. *sighs*

Sol: _Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey…'cause you're my true, true love, my whole heart-_

Spottedleaf: Now that's just wrong, he sang those verses out of order…

Bluestar: *brain flash* That's it! I'll get Hollyleaf!

Spottedleaf: …Hollyleaf…?

Bluestar: Yah, Hollyleaf. Sol was head over paws for her. Is there any way you can get her here on time? Before Sol drives me insane?

Spottedleaf: Maybe…look, distract Sol. Keep him here, and make sure he doesn't go serenading some other shecat. Or tom.

Bluestar: …

Spottedleaf: Hey, you never know. He sounds insane, so yes… *hangs up phone*

Bluestar: *mutters* Great…just great…*turns to the glass side of the phone booth* That's just pathetic, he's crouching there, crying. Ooooh 'kay. *deep breath* Here goes nothing…hey Sol! *raps paw on glass*

Sol: *looks up* Alas, there 'tis, behind yonder glass is the face that is both my moon and sun, water and air, and life itself! Woe am I! The sapphire eyes that I adore look so coldly upon me…alas! What have I, a common loner, done to upset such an angelic being?

Bluestar: …uh…what-?

Sol: *stands up, pressing his face to the glass* She sees me! My life has not been lived in vain!

Bluestar: Uh whatever. Look, Sol-oh thank my Clan, there's Hollyleaf! And Spottedleaf!

Sol: *sighs dreamily* See how her delicate face lights up at the mere sight of me? I truly am the most gifted of cats…!

Spottedleaf: Okay, Hollyleaf, you know what to do.

Hollyleaf: *cringes* This is going to be so embarrassing…

Spottedleaf: Just do what I told you and you'll be fine. Now go! Save Bluestar!

Hollyleaf: *coughs, and edges towards Sol*

Sol: *stands, entranced by Bluestar*

Bluestar: *motions for Hollyleaf to hurry up*

Hollyleaf: _How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…_

Sol: *blinks*

Hollyleaf: _leading you down to my core, where I've become so numb…without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home…._

Sol: *recognition dawns upon him*

Bluestar: *eases herself out of the back door to the phone booth as Sol walks, as if in a trance, towards Hollyleaf*

Sol: *stands in front of Hollyleaf*

Hollyleaf: *begins to walk away quickly*

Sol: No-wait-! *coughs once, clearing his throat* _Now that I know what I'm without-_

Spottedleaf: *grumbles* …there he goes again, messing up the order…

Sol: _You can't just leave me; breathe into me and make me real. _

Hollyleaf: *blinks, and turns around, slowly*

Sol: _Bring me to life-_

Bluestar: Aww, look at them! *squee* It's like Dovepaw and Tigerheart all over again!

Spottedleaf: *rolls eyes* Honestly, you were always one for those drama/romances in the movie theater.

Hollyleaf/Sol: *walks away together, fur brushing*

Bluestar: *wipes brow* Thank our Clan that it's over with…

Sol: *calls softly over his shoulder* _But I swear I won't forget you. Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear; Oh darling I wish you were here…_

Bluestar: *facetopalm*

* * *

**Credits: **

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter **

**"Untouchable" and "A Love Story" (c) Taylor Swift**

**"Guardian Angel" (c) The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**"Lucy in the Sky" (is that title right?) (c) The Beatles**

**"Bring me to life" (c) Evanescence**

**"Vanilla Twilight" (c) Owl City**

**Content (aside from those listed) (c) moi. **

**

* * *

**

List out ten characters from any fandoms.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

~1. **One, Ten, Six **and** Five **are at a restaurant. **One** is at a table with **Ten **and **Six, **while** Fiv**e is on their own. **Five** wants to join in the conversation. So how do **One, Ten,** and **Six **react when **Five **walks up to them?

~2. **Two **is hosting a party at their place, and invites everyone but **Seven**. What happens?

~3. **Four **is beginning to stalk **Three**. **Three's** best friend-**Eigh**t-decides to do something. What do they do?

~4.** One i**s having an affair with **Ten**. **Six** finds out about this, and storms to **One,** completely furious. What happens, and why is** Six** upset?

~5. **Ten **breaks up with **One. One, **not in their right mind, goes out and blames **Six** for the entire thing. **Six, **offended, ignores **One** and decides to hang out with **Ten, **and their best friend, **Seven.** What happens?

~6. **Four **has stopped stalking **Three** and is now stalking **One. Ten, **becoming jealous, confesses their love to **Six,** who rejects them. What happens?

~7. **Eight **and **Six** have suddenly gotten together. No one knows how. What exactly happened?

~8. **Two **teams up with **One** and robs **Eight's **home. What do they steal, and why?

~9**. Eight** goes to court, suing **Two **and **One** for robbery. **Five **is the judge. What is the ruling?

~10. Trying to get out of a life of stalking, **Four** decides to volunteer at a food pantry. **Nine** is the organizer of this, and soon, they find themselves falling in love with **Four. Four,** on the other hand, is smitten with **Five,** who sort of likes **NIne.** What happens?

~11. **Five **decides to take back their former ruling on the case of **Eight** vs **Two **and **ONe.** Now, **Five** has sent all three to a desert island, along with **Nine **and **Three.** Eventually, they escape, but how?

~12. In **One's** absence, **Seven **and **Six** have hooked up. What happens when **One** walks into a 'romantic' restaurant with **Four** (as friends!) and sees **Seven **and **Six** sharing a meal?

~13. After the desert island ordeal, **Two** has gone mad. In their insanity, they run up to **Ten** and declare their everlasting love for them. Stunned and a little afraid, **Ten** runs over the nearest phone booth and calls **Nine.** What do they say, and what does **Two** do?


End file.
